1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzer and a reagent container, and more particularly, it relates to an analyzer analyzing an analyte with a reagent and a reagent container.
2. Description of the Background Art
A structure obtained by connecting a reagent container for storing an analytical reagent employed in a clinical test apparatus with the clinical test apparatus through a tube is known in general. Such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-297146 (1997), for example. In the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-297146, a flexible tube is connected to an opening of the reagent container, in which a suction pipe is arranged. The suction pipe sucks the reagent stored in the reagent container for supplying the sucked reagent to the clinical test apparatus through the tube mounted on the opening of the reagent container.
When the reagent is almost used up and the tube is detached from the reagent container for exchanging the same in the aforementioned structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-297146, however, the reagent partially remaining in the reagent container or the tube disadvantageously comes into contact with the air. If the reagent coming into contact with the air is a reagent hemolyzing blood cells which is giving off a malodor, for example, the user of the reagent disadvantageously breathes in such a malodor when exchanging the reagent container.